


How to Make a Stubborn Human Rest

by Chibifukurou



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Even with all the progress Horus had been making in understanding humans and Zaya's assurances that Bek meant no disrespect, that he was only chafing at the inactivity, could only go so far in easing Horus' frustration with Bek's constant escape attempts. The human would never heal unless he rested. Thankfully Thoth had agreed that Horus could use more unusual means for keeping Bek in bed, a long as he was careful not to let the human do any of the work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [docholliday18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docholliday18/gifts).



If Bek tried to escape from the bed one more time Horus was tying him to the bed. It had been three days since the Set's hounds had made an attempt on Hathor's life and Bek had been injured stopping them. In those three days Horus had to carry Bek back to bed six times, and had finally resorted to slipping a sleeping draught into Bek's evening meal.

Bek's sleeping face  was peaceful, untroubled by the pain from his injured arm and the bruises that covered the side of his face and speckled his golden skin. Thoth had assured Horus that the drought would keep Bek asleep through the night and well into the morning. Which meant Horus could finally relax after days of playing keeper.  With a deep sigh, Horus lay down in the bed beside Bek, pulling the human into his arms. The light weight of the human pressing on his chest, barely noticeable and easily ignored in favor of concentrating on the comforting feel of Bek's warmth. Horus' eyes closed, exhaustion dragging him down into sleep.

Horus woke to the feel of Bek petting his chest. The early afternoon sun bright even through his closed eyes. Cracking an eye open, he looked down to meet Bek's mischievous smile. If it wasn't for the bruise darkening Bek's left eye and the way that he was only petting Horus with one hand, the other wrapped in healing poultice and bandages, it would be like any of the many mornings they had shared together.

Snaking an arm up to wrap Bek's waist, Horus rolled them so that Bek was beneath him, caged by Horus' arms. Horus was careful to hold up his own weight so that Bek would not aggravate any of his injuries. Now was not the time for enjoying rougher play.

"I am fine, Horus. Haven't you learned yet that humans are tougher than you like to believe?" Bek teased, showing his usually uncanny ability to read Horus's thoughts.

Horus stifled a sigh against Bek's curls. "It's not your strength I question, oh advisor to the Gods. It's your self preservation. Zaya looked through your notes. Imagine my surprise when she discovered that you had been receiving information about threats against myself, Hathor, Zaya, and yourself for weeks. Yet you had only increased the guard rotations on the three of us, and not yourself."

Bek tried to squirm out of Horus' arms, so Horus eased away, allowing Bek to position himself so that their eyes could meet. "You know I  don't like having guards underfoot. There is no way to be absolutely sure they aren't going to go through my papers and report to some of the other Gods. It's not as though the hounds came after me anyway."

A growl escaped Horus before he could bite it back. "How can you care so little for your own safety. Would you doom Zaya to living without you after all we went through to bring her back? I - we could have lost you and my Grandfather won't bring you back to me again."

Bek's eyes softened and he rubbed his good hand against the side of Horus' face, The God leaned into it, the reminder that Bek was here and alive. "I'm sorry I worried you, Horus, but sometimes you just have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Even if it scares you.”

It was an old argument and would do no good to push things, not now while Bek was hurt and Horus was still haunted by the sight of Bek's unconscious body lying bloodied on the floor of Hathor's audience chamber. Once he was healed Horus would see if their wives could be convinced to talk things over with Bek. They were both so much better at speaking to Bek in a calm manner than Horus. For now, though, Horus needed to assure himself that Bek was fine and whole again.

Sinking lower, still careful to keep his weight off of Bek, Horus laid a careful trail of light kisses over Bek's cheek. The healing herbs were bitter against his tongue.

"What are you doing?" Bek choked out.

"I have been assured by Zaya that this is the best way to keep you in your bed, rather than wandering the palace. I find that I am tired of having to catch you," Horus answered, before going back to his self appointed task of kissing every bruise that marred Bek's skin.

Bek of course could not be so easily distracted, though his voice became increasingly breathy. "And Thoth has agreed that I am healthy enough for such things? As I recall, he threatened to make us both drink a draught that would see us unable to participate in such vigorous activities for a fortnight if we were to undo all of his hard work with our antics."

"Hathor spoke to him." Horus carefully rolled Bek onto his belly so that he could kiss his way down the human's spine, taking careful care to lavish attention on the bruises that marred Bek's rib and lower back. "I have been assured that as long as I make sure you take your healing potion for the next two nights, and do not allow you to do any of the work, I will do you no more damage than you will do yourself, running about the place and picking fights with the guards."

"You didn't even let me move past a verbal reprimand before you scooped me up like a chi---"Bek's retort petered out into a moan, as Horus moved his attentions lower, to bite along the ridge of Bek's hips.

"Don't worry, I unleashed Zaya on them. They will make sure to close up the holes in their patrols or feel Hathor's wrath."

"Such an evil god you are."

Bek's laugh warmed Horus. It was good to hear Bek happy after all the anger and frustration of the last few days. He was glad he had taken Zaya's suggestion despite his own fear of hurting Bek. Zaya always seemed to know what Horus and Bek needed even when they couldn't find the words to explain themselves.

Horus reached over to the bedside table. A dish of thick oil was hung above a candle. It warmed his hand and he dipped his fingers in it. The smell of sandalwood filled the room.

His hand looked obscenely large against Bek's back, his palm spanned the entirety of the human's shoulders. With carefully light sweeps of his palm, he coated Bek's back in the oil. The slick oil, shone in the afternoon light, making Bek look almost godly himself.

Allowing himself to be distracted from his work for a moment, Horus blanketed Bek's body, running oil coated fingers down Bek's hips to circle his entrance and cup his cock.  "Oh, the things I would do to you, Bek. I could spend hours worshiping your body. Drinking in your pleasure, your seed."

Bek muffled a moan against his arms, his hips hitching into the dual sensation of Horus warm hands. Not to be undone by simple, earthy pleasures, he managed to pull himself together for a witty retort. "If you did that, I'm afraid Thoth would have both our hides, if Hathor didn't kill us first."

With a sigh, Horus listened to his advisor, pulling his hands away, and returning to this task of coating Bek's back, arms, and thighs with the oil. "You are only putting off the inevitable, oh Advisor to the Gods, once you have healed up enough, I plan to have you and Zaya writhing with pleasure under Hathor and my care."

To punctuate the statement, Horus lay a line of nibbling kissings down along Bek's shoulders, using his hands to keep Bek from being able to squirm away and do himself injury. Bek's moans filled the room, and Horus gave him no mercy until his breath was hitched and raw.

Then, he finally pulled away and began massaging the oil deeply into Bek's skin, careful to avoid the dark bruises that marred the golden skin around Bek's ribs and kidneys. It had taken Hathor days of careful work to teach him how to be so gentle with their humans.

At the time, such simple pleasures as massage had seemed pointless in comparison to more sexual pleasures. Now, though, Horus was once again thankful for his wife's patience with him. It only took minutes under his careful efforts, for Bek to go limp. By the time Horus had finished his careful ministrations, Bek was heavy eyed and satiated, Accepting Horus's careful  kisses with an ease that usually only came after the human had come a handful of times.

Horus would certainly have to remember this trick for the future, he did so love having his feisty lover gentled to his touch.  Ignoring the hardness of his own cock, Horus wrapped Bek up in a soft sheet, to keep him warm and protected, while Horus went to pull the shades down over the windows.

In the artificial twilight of the room, Bek looked even more thoroughly debauched, his lips swollen from Horus's attention, and his riotous curls standing on end as though a lover had been running hands through them for hours. Such a pretty picture, it made Horus want to unwrap Bek like the gift he was, and take pleasure in the human’s oil slicked skin.

There would be time for that later, once the bruises that darkened Becks' skin had faded and his arm was not so tender. For now, Horus climbed back into bed and wrapped himself around Bek's smaller form, fiercely pleased at the happy mumbles Beck let out.

Hathor and Zaya would return to spend the eat with them in a few hours. And then tonight he would pleasure both his and Bek's beautiful wives, while Bek watched and heckled his performance, in between pleas to be allowed to help. Pleas that would be ignored, as they were all still displeased with the lack of care Bek had taken in keeping himself safe.

And then Horus would get to sleep with his three favorite people within arms reach. Able to protect them all beneath the shelter of his wings. 

Horus could hardly wait.


End file.
